Picus TV News Reports (DXTF)
Picus TV News Reports are news segments broadcast by Picus TV, and appearing in Deus Ex: The Fall. The reports are presented by Eliza Cassan from Picus Communications in Montreal. Transcripts - Costa Rica Safe House The following news reports can be seen in the Costa Rica Safe House. The first of the news reports listed below appears during the game's prologue sequence. Neuropozyne Shortage Returning now to our main story, the global shortage of Neuropozyne is making life difficult for augmented people everywhere. Pharmaceutical giant VersaLife - sole manufacturer of the anti-rejection drug - has suffered multiple setbacks in recent months, slowing the company's ability to meet demand. News Ticker *Witnesses Deny Rebel Gains in Central African Republic *Meteor Streaks Over Western Hemisphere *The "New" Cancer, Could You Be Next? *Global Shortage of Neuropozyne threatens way of life Neuropozyne Monopoly Returning now to our interview with noted human augmentation expert Doctor Isaac Tiven, as we discuss the lack of alternatives to the drug Neuropozyne. '' :"Thank you, Miss Cassan. As I was saying, anyone who receives implants or mechanical augmentation must form a permanent bond between biological tissue and inorganic, mechanical systems. This is at odds with the human body's natural defense mechanisms. Without treatment, glial tissue will build up around the augmentation site causing a condition known as Darrow Deficiency Syndrome, or DDS."'' And this can be quite severe? :"Indeed! Even fatal, unless a proper regime of anti-rejection pharmaceuticals are administered." You mean Neuropozyne? :"Well... yes. That is to say, Neuropozyne is one of many drugs which can be used to treat this syndrome." But Neuropozyne is the only drug most of us have heard of. '' :"Neuropozyne, or Nu-poz as many people call it, produced by the VersaLife group, has enjoyed very strict patent enforcement. And that has scared away competitors. But, with the new initiatives being put forth by the World Health Organization, that's all about to change."'' Doctor Tiven, thank you for your insights. This is Eliza Cassan reporting live, from Picus. News Ticker *PICUS Exclusive Interview with Dr. Isaac Tiven *Caidin Global Still Yet to Announce New CEO *Britain's Queen's Augmentation Sparks Outrage *Man Dies from Mysterious Tuberculosis Strain Transcripts - Panama City The following news reports can be seen in Panama City. New Hope for DDS Sufferers? There may be new hope for those unable to afford VersaLife's increasingly pricey augmentation drug, Neuropozyne. Up and coming pharmaceutical firm Zaaphire Biotech claims it's miracle drug, Riezene, will revolutionize the lives of those suffering from augmentation rejection syndrome - a condition known as D.D.S. - while simultaneously bringing some much needed competition to the anti-rejection drug market. Initial public reports show users of Riezene experiencing a comparable reduction in glial tissue build-up to those taking Neuropozyne, but at a fraction of the cost. Zaaphire is keeping its manufacturing secrets close, causing some to double the legitimacy of the drug altogether. Others question the thoroughness of the company's tests and the speed at which Riezene is moving to market. Still, Zaaphire plans to make its initial public offering in a matter of weeks. So I guess only time will tell if Riezene lives up to its hype. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Riezene May Offer New Hope for DDS Sufferers * Rebel Leader Still Missing After Raid by US * Immigration Talks Still Being Stalled Despite Public Support * Giant Killer Mosquitos Missing From Lab Protestors Outside UGSE in NY The United Global Stock Exchange in New York found itself being swarmed by protesters today. Many of them carried banners and signs associated with the anti-augmentation organization, Humanity Front. That group is attempting to bring awareness to what is perceived as greed and short-sightedness on the part of the so-called "Augmented One Percent." Sources inside Humanity Front tell me that many of their members are furious because stocks in corporations that keep the augmentation industry live continue to rise. Indeed, market growth for support companies such a VersaLife, who holds the patent for the anti-rejection drug Neuropozyne, shows no signs of slowing. This is encouraging even more pharmaceutical companies to throw their hats into the augmented ring - Zaaphire Biotech, the first such newcomer to devise a low-cost version of an anti-rejection drug, should release its IPO in a matter of days. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Swarmed by Protesters in New York * New Data Wiping Malware Spreading Too Rapidly for Police to Control * New Video Game Console Uses Real Bullets * The Music Industry's New Medium AIDS Cured in Mice Exciting news in the medical field today! Researchers working for VersaLife Corporation announced that they have found a method of curing AIDS in mice using microscopic nanite robots. By identifying and destroying HIV virus particles, the nanites are able to stop the virus from replicating, and begin the rejuvenation of T cells needed to run immune systems. Amazingly, researchers were able to see increased strength in the immune systems in mice within days of treatment. The shocking speed at which nanites are able to operate bodes well for nanotechnology in this early stage of development. But what does this mean for humans? How long until nanites are used to cure millions of infected people around the world? VersaLife CEO Bob Page had this to say ... :"At the current rate of development, we speculate that a cure for humans infected with the AIDS virus will be found within the next 3 to 5 years. The socio-economic repercussions of this discovery will be far reaching, and I am so proud to be in any way a part to this contribution to humanity." We can only hope Mr. Page is right. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Scientists Cure AIDS in Lab Mice, Are Humans Next? * Hackers Release Millions of Account Numbers to Public * Landfills Overflowing with "Smart Phones" Leads to Environment Concerns Prisoner Escape I have just been handed breaking news coming out of New York! A group of prisoners have escaped custody during a routine transfer to the Rikers Island jail complex in Queens. Apparently, they were being loaded into a security transport when a law enforcement 80-X Boxguard robot open fired on local police, killing several and wounding at least thirteen bystanders. The prisoners escaped in the resulting chaos and are currently on the run. Among those escaping was Nadine Stollock, an infamous local hacker known as "Widow" who had been arrested last year during a raid on her base of operations abroad the abandoned USS Intrepid. Speculation has begun that Stollock's associates may have hacked the police Boxguard to enable her escape. Police are currently investigating the malfunction but refuse to comment on it. They are urging citizens to step forward with any information regarding the whereabouts of Stollock or the other prisoners. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Prisoners Escape Custody in Queens, NY * Northern Territory in Australia Largely Under SAF Control, Despite Attacks * Stay Tuned to PICUS for the Latest Breaking News Rebels in Australia Turning now to Australia, where small pockets of rebel insurgents sprang out in downtown Alice Springs today, carrying out a coordinated attack against South Australian Federation troops who currently occupy the city. Alice Springs' central location in Australia makes it an important asset for strategic military deployments. Although the rebels failed to gain any real ground, their attack did have a substantial impact: The SAF sustained heavy losses before finally overcoming the surge. More and more outbreaks seem likely in the future as Northern rebels continue to violently dispute the SAF's refusal to release control of oil resource discovered off the coast of Antarctica. Without some kind of outside intervention, this reporter wonders if mains made in recent years by the SAF to quell the unrecognized Northern government count stand to be undone. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. News Ticker * Rebel Insurgents in Alice Springs Fail, But At Heavy Cost * WHO Conference To Clean Up The Streets Falls on Deaf Ears * Lung Cancer On the Rise * Child Found with Intelligence Enhancing Chip Zaaphire Biotech IPO Anticipation continues to mount over the impeding initial public offering of Zaaphire Biotech shares into the global stock exchange. Investors all over the world are talking about the benefits that Zaaphire's anti-rejection drug, Riezene, seems to offer. And with Riezene releasing at a fraction of the cost of competitor drug, Neuropozyne, new patients have been flooding into LIMB clinics, eager to undergo extensive augmentation surgeries. Of course, some experts remain skeptical about the manufacturing methods behind the new wonder drug, and continue to question its validity. Zaaphire disagrees with these cynics, maintaining that the clinical trials speak for themselves. Zaaphire Biotech CEO Bradley Diamond had this to say: '' : ''"The test results are clearly indicative of the countless hours of research and development placed into our company's work. Every clinical trial had shown that Riezene is 100% safe and effective for combating augmentation rejection. I'm extremely confident that people will be pleased with our product and that Riezene will become the clear solution of choice for the prevention of Darrow Deficiency Syndrome." With the combined timings of Zaaphire's IPO and Riezene's release into the global market, many financial analysts suggest that Zaaphire Biotech could jump past leading drugmaker VersaLife as the premier medical technology stock to own in years to come. Stay tuned for a detailed, expert analysis on how the release of Riezene can further influence Zaaphire's suggested IPO price. This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live, from Picus. Category:Deus Ex: The Fall media Category:Lore